Scribbles
by Saky-Moon
Summary: SongFicOneShot: Sasuke reflete antes de sair de Konoha, e Sakura vai pedir para ele fazer uma promessa... Só que ela tem uma pequena surpresa...


_**SongFic/OneShot**_

_**Sasuke e Sakura**_

**Scribbles...**

_Rabiscos..._

Faz muito tempo que estou aqui...

Minha vingança ainda não está completa, e por isso eu não irei sossegar...

Tudo bem, admito que voltei a Konoha... Mas, eu quase não sou visto, devido aos treinos que eu tenho.

Só que nesse meio tempo...

Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, encontrei um problema...

Ele se chama Haruno Sakura.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto muito sua falta,**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**Que você foi...**_

Eu comecei a me sentir estranho perto dela, comecei a tratá-la de uma maneira mais amigável.

Isso tudo era estranho pra mim.

Eu acho que isso é amor

Não... Eu tenho certeza...

Sakura nunca deixou de gostar de mim.

Pelo menos é o que me aparenta.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a_

_bit,"_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your_

_Career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd_

_you go?"_

_**Ela disse "Alguns dias eu me sinto como merda**_

_**Alguns dias eu quero parar e ser normal só um**_

_**Pouco...**_

_**Eu não entendo porque você tem sempre que ir**_

_**Eu vou junto, mas as viagens sempre parecem tão longas ..."**_

_**E eu me encontro ligando, fico no telefone,**_

_**Porque sua voz sempre me ajuda quando me sinto só**_

_**Mas me sinto um idiota esperando sua ligação...**_

_**Mas quando eu atendo não tenho nada a dizer**_

_**Então eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco fóda**_

_**Que eu fico aqui esperando, às vezes debatendo**_

_**Contando a você o que eu tive com você e com sua**_

_**Carreira...**_

_**Eu e o resto da família aqui cantando "Onde você foi?"**_

Hoje eu resolvi que iria concluir minha vingança, tomei meu banho, me vesti e caminhei para a saída de Konoha.

Assim que cheguei ao portão eu parei...

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_**Eu sinto muito sua falta,**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**Que você foi...**_

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**Que você foi...**_

_**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**_

Eu senti alguém correndo atrás de mim e automaticamente me virei para ver quem era.

Era ela... Sakura!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Aonde você vai?

Sasuke: Eu vou terminar minha vingança Sakura...

Sakura: Você vai voltar pra mim?

Sasuke: Eu... Eu não sei Sakura...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... Se você sobreviver... Por favor... Volta pra mim...

Sasuke: Sakura... Eu não sei se eu vou fica vivo...

Sakura: Você promete que se ficar você volta?

Sasuke: Eu...

Era inevitável... Aqueles olhos estavam implorando por isso... Soltei um suspiro e só me restou uma opção...

Sasuke: Eu prometo...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun eu vou te esperar!

Sasuke: Sakura escute... Com eu não sei se vou ficar vivo... Eu quero te dizer uma coisa.. Eu...

Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Sakura... Eu te amo… E… Eu quero que saiba... Que eu ainda preciso reconstruir meu clã e... Eu espero que você esteja do meu lado...

Sakura: C-Claro que eu estarei Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: Obrigado... Sakura...

Aproximei-me dela e juntei meus lábios nos delas, de maneira rápida me separei e pude ver que ela estava surpresa...

Sasuke: Quero que saiba... Que tudo isso... São apenas Rascunhos da minha vida... Quem sabe eu tenha tempo... De passar a limpo...

E assim eu parti...

Ainda tendo tempo de escutar uma ultima frase de Sakura...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... Você pode passar a limpo... Pois eu sempre... Vou estar do seu lado... Onde quer que esteja...

E eu sorri...

Como talvez eu nunca mais sorrisse...

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it..._

_**Eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco fóda**_

_**Que eu fico aqui esperando às vezes debatendo, não mais debatendo.**_

_**Cansada de sentar e detestando e fazendo essas desculpas**_

_**Por enquanto você não está por perto**_

_**Parece que algo foi verdadeiro todo o tempo**_

_**Você realmente não sabe o que tem até perdê-lo**_

_**Eu aposto que tive algo com você e com sua carreira**_

_**Quando você voltar eu não estarei mais aqui e você poderá cantar isso.**_

**Não importa agora... Afinal... Aquilo eram só Rabiscos...**

**Logo se tornariam escritas em um papel limpo...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nhoe... To eu aqui com uma One Shot RIDICULA . "

Trata-se dos pensamentos de Sasuke antes de ir matar Itachi, de uma maneira dessa seqüência:

: Sasuke mata Orochimaru

: Sasuke volta a Konoha

: Sasuke sai de Konoha para matar Itachi

Espero que esteja pelo menos aceitável O.O"

Obrigada!


End file.
